


The Disagreement

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn





	The Disagreement

**Post-Olympics 2016**

"What's up with her?" Cheney asked as Ashlyn abruptly walked away from Ali mid-sentence.

Ali rolled her eyes. "We've been having an on-going argument all week." Ali brushed it off, unfazed by it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea." Ali assured. "Just stupid stuff."

...

"She mad at you?" Kyle sat down next to Ashlyn and nudged her.

"Sure is." Ashlyn sighed apathetically.

"What's up?" He pryed.

"Its nothing. Just a disagreement." She brushed it off. "So glad you're here though. Thanks for flying in to hang." She patted him on the back.

Ali and Ashlyn rarely had parties but this one just worked out. They decided to have a Labor Day party since the USWNT had a game in DC the night before- they figured most of the girls could make it. The NWSL was done for the season and before everyone went back to their off-seasons they wanted to hang out some more. Kyle was able to fly in for it and they invited Chris and their parents too.

It was a big backyard BBQ and Chris was doing most of the grilling. Every now and then Ashlyn would try to help but he insisted. "Go see if wifey needs help in the kitchen." He pushed her away.

"I don't like when you call her that." Ashlyn pointed out.

"But she is your wife..." Chris smiled.

"Yea, wife. Not wifey." She replied angrily. "Don't disrespect my girl." She pointed at him. Ashlyn tried to keep a straight face but she cracked a smile almost immediately. "Did you think I was really mad?" She asked.

"No, you were smiling the whole time, ya nerd." He laughed at his sister and pushed her away with his foot. "Get outta here."

...

"Need help with anything?" Ashlyn asked when she opened the kitchen door.

"No." Ali said sternly and turned to continue what she was doing.

HAO and Alex looked at Ali and then to Ashlyn who simply shrugged and walked back outside.

"Someone's pissed." Alex pointed out and HAO elbowed her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Ali said simply and took the lasagna out of the oven to let it cool on the stove.

...

They were all sitting around the tables relaxing after eating and Ali started to take people's plates.

"I'll help with those." Her mom got up but Ali told her to sit and relax, that she had it. She went to take Ashlyn's plate off her lap and Ashlyn pulled it away spitefully. "Seriously?" Ali put her hands up, clearly annoyed with Ashlyn's antics.

Ashlyn's mom was even surprised by it. That was not like her daughter.

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you guys?" Sydney asked and Kristie kicked her under the table. But everyone else listened in.

"Just having a disagreement. Not a big deal." Ashlyn tossed the plate on the table.

"Not a big deal?" Ali raised her eyebrows. "Its a huge deal, Ashlyn." She put the bag down. "See..." She pointed to Ashlyn. "This is the problem."

Kelley's jaw dropped at that. _Damn, Ash is about to get it._

"Hey... I have an idea. Let's see what everyone else thinks. How about that?" She said with a vindictive tone and suddenly everyone felt a little awkward being dragged into the fight.

"Fine by me!" Ali crossed her arms.

Ashlyn pulled her down onto her lap.

Kelley narrowed her eyes. _Wait, I thought they were mad at each other? Why is she pulling Ali onto her lap?_

"Go ahead..." Ali raised her hand for Ashlyn to go on.

"Okay, you guys tell us which one is better..." Ashlyn started.

They both held up something their hands... In Ashlyn's- a tiny UNC onesie. In Ali's- a tiny Penn State onesie. 

Everyone's jaw dropped. Everyone's.

"Navy blue or CAROLINA BLUE?" Ashlyn beamed while Ali tried to block the UNC onesie with hers. They laughed together and couldn't contain their happiness anymore.

"Are you serious?!" Kyle shouted with excitement.

They looked at each other and smiled, nodding their heads up and down. "Yea." Ali responded as she looked into her wife's eyes. "We're serious."

"Ahhh!" Kelley squealed and ran at them. Soon to be followed by everyone else. Ashlyn tensed up expecting a Pinoe leap which she received seconds later. Pinoe hung on to her tight after and reached for Ali to hug them both at once.

When the team hug was over, they all stepped away and let the girls have a moment with their families. Both mom's were teary eyed and Kyle was fighting it.

They hugged their brothers and then switched. They hugged their parents and then switched. 

Ali caught part of her mom and Ashlyn's conversation as Mrs. Harris gave her a hug.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Deb."

"I really love you. I know you'll take such good care of her and the baby. You're the only person I trust to take care of my daughter better than myself." She said and now Ashlyn was trying not to cry. Not only because of what she said but because she could see the tears forming in Ali's eyes as she looked over Deb's shoulder.

She reached for Ali's hand, still in the hug and Ali still in the hug with Ash's mom. They held hands until the mothers let go. Ashlyn pulled Ali in and hugged her tight. She watched everyone around them smiling and hugging each other. "How's my baby?" Ashlyn asked.

"Good, so far." She put her hand on her stomach and Ashlyn chuckled.

"I meant you. Guess I need to clarify from now on, huh?"

Ali looked up at her and smiled before kissing and hugging her again. "We got them good." She said as she watched Tobin re-enact it.

"Sure did. We make a good team" Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and Ali pulled closer. _And we're going to make amazing parents._

...


End file.
